Azrael Ferin
Azrael Ferin is a powerful mage who is the only member of his race, the Nobles Ténèbres, and a powerful magic user. He appears to be a normal human, but is in fact the only of his eternal race born from dark human experimentation. Azrael utilises two magics (although he rarely uses more than two for attacking), and is widely renowned for use of Aura Manipulation Magic. He is known to be one of the few "Wandering Guild Mages", people who have no formal allegiance to a guild but can legally serve them for undefined amounts of time and act as members. Appearance UNDER CONSTRUCTION Azrael's body carries countless scars from his experiments on his body Personality Azrael is, at first glance, a loner who despises humanity; however this is not true, he merely uses this to deter people from becoming close to him, so he does not have to watch them grow old and die. His true personality is that of a kind person who is a cynic and loves sarcasm and satire, and who upholds honour whenever he can. He is also quite kind, willing to risk his life to save someone who he barely knowns. But beyond his normal personality lies a dark alter-ego which is the accumulation of his inner darkness. He enters this state if someone makes him snap, and he becomes little more than a violent killing machine who will go to any lengths to kill his target; however, even when he is like this he uphold honour, even though it is a demented version. Many people have also noted that he has the potential to become a sociopath, something that terrifies those that have faced his true strength. History Very little is known of Azrael's history, but the rumours that surround him speak of bloodshed and him being a psychopathic mercenary who would kill for sport. However the truth is that at some point he performed inhuman experiments on humans, monsters, dragons, demons and various others in order "find out what makes the world spin". To do so he would forcefully manifest people's auras, tamper with their Origins, and enhance them. This resulted in him becoming known as a demon, and him being hounded after (much to his own amusement). In the end he altered his body and soul to the point where they were no human anymore, he named his new species the "Nobles Ténèbres". It was at this point where he became known as the the most sinister being in existence,equal to - if not greater than - Zeref, the "Traitor of Mankind". At some point after this he abandoned his previous ways and became a nomadic monk, seeking enlightenment; however, he never attained it. Instead, he attained a new understanding of life and remade his personality into someone who wasn't the "Traitor of Mankind" anymore, someone who could do good. Powers and Abilities Genius Level Intellect: Azrael is known as a genius, but he rarely chooses to use his intellect as he views the world as "better off without the old me". Master Surgeon: He is an extremely capable doctor and surgeon, able to perform such acts as heart transplants in stunning time. However because he knows no healing magic he is somewhat limited when compared those who have such abilities. Incredible Agility: Azrael is known to be able to move like a master acrobat, whether this is because of a change to his body is unknown. Immense Speed: An ability Azrael has attained via countless transplants on his body, his speed is now naturally at the level where he is barely able to be tracked by a normal human. Immense Killing Intent: '''A skill that all people have, Azrael's is among the worst ever come across; his Killing Intent manifests itself as a murder of crows attacking a person. The only way for a person to stop it is to either be used to Killing Intent or to snap themselves out of it by causing pain. '''Body Enhancements: '''Azrael has performed more experiments on himself than anyone else, however he has performed them on himself beyond his years of experimenting on others, meaning he has hundreds of years of experiments in his body. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''After many years of self-experimentation Azrael's body has developed enhanced senses, to the point where they are more like a primitive animal's that a human's. * '''Enhanced Healing Factor: '''After countless years of altering his body, he added significantly faster healing capabilities, as he is able to recover from a deep cut in seconds. If his bones are put in near enough positions they are also able to heal, even to his spinal cord being able to heal itself. * '''Immense Speed: An ability Azrael has attained via countless transplants on his body, his speed is now naturally at the level where he is barely able to be tracked by a normal human. * Demon Heart: Due to his experimentation, Azrael discovered that Etherious's transformations come from their hearts, and so he transplanted an Etherious's heart into his own body; however, this did not give him the ability to use their Curses or their Transformation, per se. However, this gave him an immunity to Magic Barrier Particles and a unique transformation. ** Transformation: Azrael's transformation makes black Magic Barrier Particles to crackle surround him and act like lightning, and it forces him into a state of hyper awareness. While in this state his powers are also greatly increased, to the point where he can create sonic-booms by moving. However, this power can only be used every two days, as it takes time for it to recharge. *** Demon Flash: The name of his greatest speed technique, this technique allows him to move so fast it causes negative strain on his body (a heavily enhanced body); however, it allows him bursts of near instantaneous movement. Ten Aspects of Death: A sub-Sorcery that is based off the ten aspects of death (Madness, Nihilism, Loneliness, Destruction, Time, Greed, Despair, Sacrifice, Intoxication and Rage). They each entail various properties and abilities, but are all offensive techniques. * Madness: A spell that makes its target feel the madness that drives people to disturbing extremes; this power is terrifying as if the target is not able to ward it off then they fall prey to it. Madness can, however, be warded off by the user having strong will or the spell never being finished. ** Madness: Demons: A form of madness that makes its user see unreal creatures mocking them, and attacking them. ** Madness: Chorus of Voices: A spell which makes the user hear voices whisper into their minds, never ceasing to pierce into their thoughts. * Nihilism: One of the more mental aspects, this spell drain colour and emotion from a person, leaving them cold and uncaring towards life itself; weaker people will commit suicide under its affect.It can be countered by the opponent finding a motive, or someone giving them a reason to live. ** Nihilism: Bleach: A drain spell where an enemies attack is negated, or rather loses all power behind it. It is nihilism applied to a non-living thing. * Loneliness: Perhaps the most terrifying aspects, Loneliness '''makes a person feel like they have no one at all; it is viewed as worse than '''Nihilism as this leaves the emotions and punishes their existence. ** Loneliness: Empty Ocean: The target will be shown images of people turning away from them for other people, showing them just how lonely they truly are. This often results in suicide. * Destruction: Perhaps the most physical of all aspects, Destruction is solely centred around the damaging of the world. ** Destruction: Explosion: A large, damaging explosion which's power depends upon its user intent, as it can be significantly stronger or weaker than a standard explosion if the caster wants it to be. ** Destruction: Force: A spell that creates an explosion of force from the user, with the force being strong enough to easily snap trees in half. * Time: An aspect of death that speeds up the aging process; it can be used to speed up aging without negative consequences, but in cannot be reversed by its caster. ** Time: Rot: A spell that unleashes a benign black mist, at least to those its users desire it to be to; if the mist is touched by its target it will rot and be quickly destroyed, all the while creeping up the target (if the target isn't organic it will turn to dust). * Greed: An aspect that focuses on solely physical manipulation; Greed has two uses, the first being the absorbing of things, and the second being the release of things. This aspect has many uses, and any things absorbed will be in a state of suspended animation. ** Greed: Devour: An attack that manifests as a pale green light, and it will absorb anything it comes into contact with (however, they will not be harmed by it). ** Greed: Reject: The opposite of Devour, this attack releases all that has been absorbed, although the user can select what to release and what to keep. * Despair: A category of this Sorcery that is based around the emotion of despair, and all it entails. Thus, this aspect is solely mental, as its only power is to make people feel despair; this aspect draws off its user's past experiences and gives the feeling of despair to them. * Sacrifice: This aspect entails mainly defensive powers, as all its abilities result in the protection of something at the cost of something else - true sacrifice. ** Sacrifice: Equivalent Exchange: A red barrier that is formed based on two things: the amount of magic power used in its creation, and whatever is given up for its completion. Although anything may be given up for its activation, the barrier is significantly stronger if something such as blood or a body part or something of great personal worth is used in its creation. ** Sacrifice: Servitude: By giving up their own free will, a being is able to be granted immense magical power in return for their servitude to the caster; the being, however, may be granted free will again - but they are unable to harm the caster without their explicit consent and they can never be freed. ** Sacrifice: Ultimate Price: The taking of another person's life for the caster's protection from anything, this requires a person to sacrifice their life willingly to the caster. * Rage: A primal emotion, Rage gives the user great bursts of power at the cost of common sense and foresight; it can be the most powerful of all aspects, however it rarely is. ** Rage: Red Demon: Rage's '''only spell, this increases strength to a phenomenal level while not decreasing other aspects of the user, at the aforementioned disadvantages of '''Rage. * Intoxication: The most despicable aspect, Intoxication makes the target want what they can never have, to the point of obsession and never truly attaining what they want. ** Intoxication: Sole Desire: This spell makes the target want a single thing to the point where they can never attain enough, instead always trying to get more; the caster can choose what the person lusts after, and to control the extent a little. Aura Manipulation Magic: Azrael uses a form of Ancient Magic that has almost fallen entirely out of use because of the sheer difficulty in learning it. But Azrael has learnt and mastered Aura Manipulation Magic and his aura manifests itselfas a pure black energy; this energy can be manipulated in a myriad of ways, both offensive, defensive, and supplementary. * Offensive Techniques * Black Slash: '''A move where Azrael releases a way of his aura; its power is dependent on the amount of power used, making it quite versatile. * '''Dark Beam: '''A beam of aura that's primary ability is to pierce an opponent, although it can be used as a long ranged slice. * '''Dance of Shadows: '''A devastating attack in which Azrael gathers much of his aura into his palm and hurls it into the air, in which it explodes and releases energy that can be shaped as it falls. * '''Forsaken Spear: A technique where the user produces countless aural spears from their hand; the technique is limited because the spear only travel in one * Defensive/Supplementary Techniques * Aura Shroud: '''A technique that involves the enhancing of the user by covering them in their aura; it results in all aspects of the user's power being increased, at the cost of their emotions being increased (in Azrael's case his bloodlust skyrockets). '''Bone Breaking Magic: A sick, twisted magic that Azrael came up with in one of his darkest moments, this magic breaks an enemy's bones through touch. The user can break a person's entire skeleton if they so desire, but it consumes significant amounts of magic power to use this magic to any extent. Equipment Notes * All of Azrael's magic is not to be confused with magics of similar/the same names; those belong to their respective owners, and in the hopeful future there may be pages for these magics. * It's DAMN hard to come up with spells and abilities for all 10 aspects of death. Trivia * He was named after his grandfather for his matching eyes. And his grandfather's long name was born from a lost bet involving several cows, a flight of stairs, a crate of fireworks, a Wizard Saint, and a mallet, or so the legend goes... * This character draws heavily from the Korean comic/manhwa Noblesse, primarily the characters Cadis Etrama Di Raziel and Frankenstein. * His song, as decided by his benevolent maker, is Ten Tonne Skeleton '''by '''Royal Blood.